Time for Change
by ChynaaBabe
Summary: Intro: Bella and her sisters Alice & Rosalie move to forks after their mother abandoned them. They decide its time for a change before school starts again. So what will happen when they meet three mysterious guys? I'm not good at summaries. READ!


**I OWN NOTHING!**

Intro: Bella and her sisters Alice & Rosalie have always been good girls. When there parents divorced they thought of nothing but them. When there mother abandoned them, they took care of their father. And when they had to move from place to place they did so without what happens when they move to Forks and meet three bad boys?

**Bella POV **

It's summer time. I just finished moving the last of my stuff to my new (hopefully my last new) bedroom. See, my family has had it rough for last few years. My mom left my dad, my sisters, and i when My twin Alice and i were 10 and our older sister Rosalie was 11. To support us our dad has had to move jobs constantly which meant new houses and new schools. But he finally found a steady job here in Forks, Washington as Chief of Police.

Hopefully, i get to spend my junior and senior here. The people are pretty nice and I love how green it is. (a/n - in my story, forks is always sunny in the summer :D )

While we were driving here, my sisters and i decided it was time for a change. We have always been the obedient children that parents admired. We always ate our vegetables and did our homework. But now that we finally have a steady place, we think it's time to cut loose for our last few years of highschool and just have fun!

"So what should we do first?" Rosalie asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. Rosalie was what most guys would call a bomb shell. She had beautiful long bond hair that flowed to the middle of her back and her eyes were the clearest blue ever. She got her looks from our mom, not that we really ever thought about her. (a/n all the girls are half spanish btw :D)

"Well i saw an all ages club back in Port Angeles, how about we get ready and go there?" Alice beamed brightly. Despite the fact that we're twins, we looked and acted nothing alike. Alice had short spiky black hair whereas i like my hair long and i dye it brown. She was a lot more hyper and loud while i was quiet and calm. We balanced each other out well.

"Sounds good to me, Bella Barbie time!" Rosalie squealed. I rolled my eyes and went to go shower and wash my hair with my favourite shampoo. As i walked out with the towel wrapped around me, Alice through some sweats in my direction.

"Here put these on untill we finish your hair and makeup." "I'll find her outfit!" Rosalie screamed from somewhere inside my room.

**(a/n - ALL outfits are on my pro!)**

Seeing as though we are half Cuban, we have pretty bangin bodies. My sisters and i all have long legs with a big ass and decent sized breast. We stay in shape by dancing also.

Once again i was brought out of my thoughts because Alice was finished with my hair and makeup and Rosalie directed me to my room where my dress and heels were that i was supposed to put on.

"Hurry up and change Bella boo, we're going to get ready and we'll meet you downstairs in 10." Alice told me. Then something crossed my mind. "How come it only takes you guys 10 minutes to get me ready and it takes you almost and hour to get me ready?" I pouted.

"Bella we've been over this, it's takes more time to do others make up rather then your own!" They said in unison.

I just nodded and went to my room to change.

When i finished changing i looked at my self in the mirror. I looked pretty damn hot! The blue dress i was wearing accentuated all the right curves and the gold heels really made my legs look like they went on forever. I smiled and grabbed purse and went to sit in my living room to wait for my sisters.

Five minutes passed before Rosalie came down the stairs. Like always she was stunning. Her dress was red and her hair was done in loose curls. The dress stopped mid thigh and showed a lot of her clevage.

Finally, Alice came down in a short black strapless dress. Alice didn't need clevage to look hot. She also had her spiky black hair straightened and cream coloured heels.

"Are we ready to go ladies?" I asked with a hint of excitement in my tone. "Yep! but we need to make a promise. From this point on, we're all about having fun and doing what we want. Got it?" Rosalie stated with authority in her voice. Alice and I smiled and squealed "Got it!" and with that we drove to the club.

When we got there, Rosalie instantly flirted her way into the v.i.p section where we spotted the three hottest guys we've seen in a while. We decided to put on our new found confidence and swayed our hips to the beat of the music as we were about to sit down.

We finally caught their eye and thats when i found the one i wanted. He had messy bronze sex hair and the most sparkling green eyes i had ever seen. I knew that Rose would go for the big muscly guy and the dirty blond one just screamed Alice. So in a way we silent picked the ones that we would make drool over us for the night.

The song Rude Boy by Rihanna came on and we took this as our chance to make them want us more. We went on the dance floor and started grinding on each other, dancing and having fun. Many guys had come up to us but we had declined them all.

Finally i felt two arms snake around my waist, and judging by the fact that the blond and the Muscle man were holding Alice and Rose, i was guessing it was Sex hair who was holding me so close.

"I've been watching you all night you know, your a very sexy dancer." His voice alone would be making my panties drip if i were wearing any. "Well then, you should've come over sooner." I didn't know where this new found confidence came from, but i was liking it. The rest of them had left the dance floor but Sex hair and i stayed. Which made me reallise i didn't know his name.

"Do i get a name?" I whispered with my lips lightly brushing his ear. I could feel him shiver when he said "Edward." Hmm, classy, sexy. Edward asked for my name and i told him Isabella but Bella for short.

After we finished our introductions, a new song came on. It was S&M by rihanna. I started grinding my ass against his crotch and he began moaning and held my hips against him. Slowly, as i began getting into it, his hands began getting closer to under my dress. Finally, he got where i wanted them to get all night, near my centre.

We were still grinding against each other as his fingers slowly went between my folds and i moaned in pleasure. This i could tell was going to be a great night.


End file.
